


A collection of my poetry.

by InsomniacPenguins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacPenguins/pseuds/InsomniacPenguins
Summary: I've loved poetry for forever. I'm no expert, I'm no genius, I'm just compiling how I feel and how I live and my emotions here, because I don't really know where else to put them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A collection of my poetry.

i was heartbroken. i cried at work. i was so sad for so long after. i felt like i was the worst person. i felt like i was unlovable. i felt like i was broken. i was, for a little bit.

and then i hated you.

i hated you, i hated how you made me feel, how you made me feel loved, and how you made me feel after you treated me the way that you did. 

but that hate faded with time.

i was hoping that on your birthday, i could drop by. wish you a happy birthday. check to see if you were holding up well during quarantine, because after everything:

after you ignored me,  
after you lied to me,  
and gaslit me,  
and made me feel like a crazy bitch

i still loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> this was directly taken from a conversation i had with my ex. 
> 
> In January 2020, we went our separate ways, and I'd not heard a thing from him. Until, march 5th, 2020. He reached out and apologized and I'd grown as a person. I'd moved on and understood that he treated me terribly. And the conversation went to how I felt, as usually it does in these situations.
> 
> After he told me to tell him how I felt, this is what I sent.


End file.
